Chlemoutsi
Chlemoutsi Chlemoutsi is the capital city of the Carim Empire and is sometimes said to be one of the oldest cities within the whole known world. For if one is to follow the religious traditions of the Caesians, it is there on top of Altar Hill where Nihil first placed his feet upon the soil of the new earth. When he crafted his children from the light and breathe of the universe, they would find their home to be the land around Altar Hill. Soon that land would become a thriving city. One of religious scholars and honor-bound warriors. The village that would become Chlemoutsi sprung up before 10,000 Ante Deurom. The villagers in this region were mostly Caesian, a people that were destined for greatness. Unlike their human counterparts in other regions the Caesians were unified by their race and heritage under Nihil. Following the wishes of their great god the people of Chlemoutsi began to first build proper homes of stone and brick. Followed by a center keep upon the tallest hill within the region. Layout The city of Chlemoutsi is divided up into four known quarters. These locations are known as Altar Hill, The Old Quarter, the Tradesman's Quarter, and the Ambassador's Quarter. Each of these quarters houses a different class of society within them, for everyone has their place within the empire. They just need to know it. Altar Hill Altar Hill houses the fortress that guards the senate and royal family of Carim, Castrum. The castle is large and wide, nearly taking up the entire length and width of the Hill itself. The towers and shimmering walls of Castrum are said to have never been breached by a foreign foe, as a reflection of their purity these monuments are made up of sparkling white stone. Proudly they stand like fingers reaching up towards the heavens, reflecting the light of the gods above into the eyes of all who gaze upon them. The fort is positioned with several sets of walls sectioning off the keep into four locations, these locations mimicking the holy scale of Nihil. The hill itself is located in the far eastern portion of the city, within walking distance of outer walls. Due to this the hill has an expansive view of both the entire city as well as the "sea" that fuels the prosperous trade within the city walls. At the head of the Scale resides the manor of the Imperial Family, crafted from the same ancient white stones as the rest of the keep the Imperial Manor doubles as a last line of defense for the royal family. A gate house similar to the southern gate can be found, this access point however is rarely used. Beneath the manor and at the southernmost part of the keep lies the barracks and gatehouse for the royal guard, the building has been added onto since its original creation in the later part of the Age of Strife. This section of the castle has a multitude of uses, from an armory to even a hospital in times of desperation. Upon the eastern flank of the Hill lies the senate house, a humble but sound building that remains an important gathering point from the lords and senators of the lands. It also doubles as a location for foreign delegates to bring forth their proposals of trade, peace, or war. Within these walls many souls have tried to balance the power of the nobility and the peasantry, sadly it acts more as a council chamber for the Emperor instead of a proper senate. The final piece of the measuring scale lies in the west. The Temple and home to the Church of Order stands proudly upon the hill, spiral towers of glittering gems reflect colored light across the city below them.